


Inktober - Arthur/Eames Drabble Edition

by boundinshallows (museme87)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museme87/pseuds/boundinshallows
Summary: A series of Arthur/Eames drabbles based on 2019 Inktober prompts. Tags updated as I go along.





	1. Day 1 - Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Inktober Writer's Edition is only meant to be 50 words for each drabble, but I decided 150 words suited me better.

Four months on the run with Cobb.

He has only thirty minutes to spare, but it’s _enough_ with the PASIV.

Arthur wakes straddling Eames’ lap, Eames’ hands firm on his hips. He’s momentarily lost in the grey-blue of Eames’ eyes, in the tenderness that’s laced with anger. Arthur’s heart pangs, guilty.

_I left him for another man just like he said I would_, he thinks. _But Eames couldn’t have predicted it’d be because of this._

“Darling.”

Arthur’s thumb brushes across Eames’ full mouth—his body flush with _need_—and only then does he notice it, resting heavy around his left finger.

He raises his brow.

“I recall you saying you’d go along with whatever fantasy I dreamed up.”

“I didn’t realize—”

“And that’s half the bloody problem, isn’t it?”

Arthur tries to keep his heart from breaking. His throat constricts. His eyes burn. His life falls apart, piece by piece.


	2. Day 2 - Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 2 - Mindless

His hand idly inks black curves onto his notebook paper. 

The Cobbs won’t be back until later, and he’s stuck minding their young protégé until then. Eames is a bit put out by the whole thing. It’s not technically Arthur’s fault that the Somnacin blend made him drowsy, but it still has Eames wishing he hadn’t taken a job with someone so green to dreamshare.

Sighing, he glances down at his paper and notices a slightly familiar set of wisps. His eyes move to where Arthur sleeps, his dark hair curling near his eyes. Eames frowns, his hand suddenly moving purposefully until the lines begin to resemble the sleeping, wannabe point man.

The more he looks, the more he’s struck by Arthur’s lovely bone structure, his smooth skin, his long lashes. Warmth pools in his belly, and Eames licks his lips slowly. 

Then Arthur stirs, breaking Eames of his reverie.


End file.
